


First Date

by Bellaledrid



Series: Taken [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaledrid/pseuds/Bellaledrid
Summary: It's been a month since Slade kidnapped Felicity. With that horror put behind them, it's time for Oliver and Felicity's first date.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Taken [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544464
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	First Date

  
Felicity stared at her bed. Not that she could see much of her bed given how many clothes she had thrown on it. She seemed to have emptied her entire wardrobe. She had twenty minutes until Oliver would be at her apartment and she was nowhere near ready. What do you wear on a first date? A date with a man that you've known for nearly two years, spent practically every day with (including weekends more often than she would like), and had seen more or less naked more times than she could count.

Groaning, she sat down on the floor and leant against the bed. She hadn't been on a date in over three years. 'God, had it been that long? Way to go Felicity.' Her mind interjected, adding to the long list of anxieties she had about this evening. Glancing at the clock and realising she now had fifteen minutes to find an outfit, tame her hair and do her make-up. Great.

She decided she would choose three outfits and wear the middle on in terms of poshness (was that word? It is now, Felicity decided). That way she would be prepared if she needed to dress up or dress down depending on what Oliver was wearing.

She hurried to get dressed. Deciding that she couldn't really go wrong with her hair down, she ran a brush through it, wincing at the tangles. She went with minimal make-up because she had never been one to wear much and more importantly, she didn't have the time to do anything else.

A knock on her door brought her attention back to this evening. She hobbled over to the door, attempting to slip her heels on at the same time. Bad idea. She should never multi-task when it comes to moving or balancing. She wobbled and fell into the table by the front door.

"Ouch!"

"Felicity?!?!" Oliver's voice came through the door. "You okay?"

"Fine." Felicity replied. rubbing gently at her hip. Another injury. At least this one wouldn't scar. Her body had enough scars. The memories of Slade Wilson flooded into her mind and she was momentarily frozen in the hallway.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice sounded worried.

"Coming." Felicity crossed the final few steps and unlocked the apartment door. "Sorry, just trying to do too many things at once." She stopped talking and gazed at the man in front of her. He looked exceptionally good. Not that he ever looked 'not good'. But dressed down in a pair of jeans and a Henley, he looked incredibly kissable.

"I won't object to being kissed." Oliver said smiling.

"I said that last part out loud, didn't I?" Felicity said, burying her head in her shoulder in embarrassment.

"Maybe. You look lovely."

"Is this okay? I mean, I didn't know where we were going, or if you had made plans at all, or if this was even a dress kind of date. Although you did say dinner in the text, so I assumed we'd be sat down, but now I'm thinking that that was an assumption I shouldn't have made, and now you're looking at me like I'm crazy and you're probably regretting ever agreeing to this date and I am going to shut up now." Felicity finished slamming her mouth shut.

"Nervous?"

"Mm-hmm." Felicity said, not trusting herself to fully open her mouth.

"Same." Oliver added. "It's stupid. What's there to be worried about? It's not like we don't know each other already."

"What if you realise that I'm really dull outside of tech stuff?"

"You could never be dull, Felicity." Oliver held out his hand and she slipped hers into it. She grabbed her purse and coat with her spare hand and joined Oliver on the doorstep. "Ready?"

Felicity nodded and led the way down the stairs and out to Oliver's car. She slid into the passenger seat of the Porsche, Oliver closing the door behind her.

* * *

They pulled up outside Table Salt. Felicity was glad that she had chosen a medium length dress instead of the short, gold, party dress she had originally considered wearing. Oliver got out and headed around the front of the car, opening Felicity's door on the other side. He tossed the keys to the valet and they headed up the steps to the restaurant. 

"Queen, party of two." Oliver told the maître d' and gestured for Felicity to follow as she led them to a table in an alcove in the back.

"Secluded." Felicity commented after they had ordered their drinks. "I like it."

"Thought you might like something away from prying eyes. And cameras."

"Thanks." She replied. "How was work?"

"Hell, without you." Oliver grimaced. Felicity had taken a leave of absence from Queen Consolidated whilst she recovered from her kidnapping. She had enjoyed the first couple of weeks of freedom, catching up on her Netflix queue, but now she was bored out of her mind, itching to go back to work. Oliver however, was insistent that she take the full five weeks the doctors had recommended; she wasn't even allowed in the Foundry.

"I could always come back early?" Felicity suggested, a slight smile on her face.

"No. You need the rest." Oliver replied. "Not it wouldn't be useful. Could I just borrow your brain for a few days?"

"Did you, Oliver Queen, just make a joke?"

"Full of surprises, me."

Felicity laughed. It was nice seeing this happy, carefree Oliver. It made a change from the serious, brooding version she normally dealt with. Felicity opened the menu and glanced over the options.

"What you thinking of having?" Oliver asked.

"Probably the chicken parmigiana." Felicity answered. It had caught her eye and she was craving something that didn't sound like it was made in a take-away shop or sounded ridiculously foreign. She wasn't in the mood for something she couldn't pronounce.

"Sounds good." Oliver signaled the waitress and ordered two dishes of chicken parmigiana along with another bottle of wine.

* * *

They spent their meal talking of QC and team Arrow, of families and friends, of anything and everything that came to mind; conversation flowed easily between them. The hours passed quickly and soon they were one of the few couples still in the restaurant. 

"Thank you for dinner." Felicity said as they got up to leave. She was reluctant to let the night end, but didn't know how to prolong it.

"You're welcome." Oliver replied. And as if having read her mind, "Room for a little more? There's an ice cream shop a couple of blocks away and before you ask, yes, they do mint chip."

"You know me so well."

"I try." He smiled and offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

"What about the car?"

"We'll pick it up after."

They walked up the street, arm in arm, chatting. This was quite possibly be the best date she had ever been on. No. Scratch that. This definitely was the best she had ever been on. There was something different about this, than any other date she had been on. Her dates with Cooper had mainly been a take-out followed by sex on the couch. It was a date to impress her, that’s what was different. Cooper had never cared about that.

They turned left and headed up the next road. It wasn't long before they reached the ice cream shop.

"One mint chip and one vanilla please." Felicity said at the counter. She knew Oliver wouldn't want anything with too much flavour. He didn't really have a sweet tooth, unlike her. He claimed he used to before the island, but that was before she knew him. Maybe that was why she understood him so well; she never compared him to the old 'Ollie'.

He smiled at her as they sat down in one of the booths. "I'm not the only one who knows the other well."

"We certainly are a pair, aren't we."

"I'm glad you asked me out on this date." Oliver said. "We should have done this a long time ago."

"You weren't ready." Felicity replied.

"I'm sorry." Oliver spoke, looking at the table. "I'm sorry it took almost losing you to see what was right in front of me."

"Technically, I was the one that asked you out."

"I was going to." He said defensively. "You just got there first."

"Of course, of course." Felicity replied sarcastically, but she couldn't help the grin spreading across her face.

"How are you doing? After everything with Slade."

"Fine." She muttered. Slade was not exactly her favourite topic of discussion. "Fully recovered."

"I didn't mean physically."

"I'm dealing."

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." Felicity covered Oliver's hands with her own, bringing one to her lips and kissing it softly before repeating her actions with the other hand. Oliver leaned over the table and took Felicity's face in his hands. He brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently.

He broke the kiss far too soon in Felicity's opinion. Kissing him was everything that she had imagined and more. She never wanted to stop. Oliver chuckled as she pouted.

"Don't worry, I plan on doing that again before the night is over. Just not with so many people around. Preferably just you and me."

Felicity glanced around, but no one was paying attention to them. She had forgotten all about their surroundings. So focused on Oliver and their kiss, she had been completely oblivious to the fact that they were still in public.

"Let's eat this ice cream and get out of here then."

They ate their ice cream in companionable silence, then left, wandering back the way they had come to find the car. The drive back to Felicity's apartment was short, but it gave her time to think. Were they moving too fast? The invitation of more kisses sounded marvelous, but would that lead to other things. Things that Felicity wasn't sure she was ready for. Not yet at least.

"Care to share whatever's going on in that brilliant brain of yours?" Oliver asked, as he pulled up outside her apartment. 

"What did you mean by 'plan on doing that again'?"

"Just kissing. Unless you want more." Oliver twisted in his seat to face her. "I didn't come out tonight with plan of having sex with you at the end of it. Not that I'm opposed to having sex with you. Completely the opposite in fact. But, we'll take this relationship at whatever pace you want."

"Relationship? Did you just admit to being my boyfriend?"

"Only if you want me to be." He replied shyly.

"Sounds perfect to me." She leant in and kissed him. This time there was no hesitation, no gentleness about it. This kiss was raw desire and passion and boy, it made Felicity want to take him there and then. Pressing on his chest, she pulled reluctantly away. "Keep that up and sex will be on the table tonight. I should head inside."

"Of course." He got out of the car and once again opened her door for her. She really was loving this gentlemanly aspect of dating a billionaire. He walked her up to the front door of the apartment block. "Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver."

Felicity turned and slipped through the door, resting her head on wood paneling after she closed it. 

Best. Date. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this that was the sequel so many of you have asked for. Hope it lives up to part 1. I may or may not post any more in this series. It will depend on how this is received.


End file.
